geoshea_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoshea World (video game)
Geoshea World is a platform video game based on the animated television series of the same name, developed by Geoshea Games, Co. and published by THQ for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Windows, Xbox and GameCube. It is the tenth installment in the Geoshea ''series. It was released in North America on June 3, 2007 and in Europe on June 12, 2007. In Japan, the game has been released for the PlayStation 2 on September 17, 2007. It is also the last ''Geoshea ''game for the Xbox and GameCube. It is also the first ''Geoshea ''game to feature voice acting, all the actors reprise their roles from the television series. Gameplay The gameplay in ''Geoshea World follows a sidescrolling format. In the eleven main levels in the game, The 18 characters of the series are playable in all levels. Differing from previous games is the use of a 3D environment, which is cartoony like the show. The game switches between having the player play as any character at certain areas of some levels, though Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red, Bloo, and Toon Link are the only characters used in special missions. Along the path of each level, the player has the option of collecting two kinds of tokens; Freeze Ray and Banana (what the minions eat). Freeze Ray tokens unlock bonus content, and gathering all of the tokens in every level of the game unlocks Gru's mission outfit. Banana tokens only unlock bananas and outfits, each level having three tokens. The outfits are not unlocked linearly; each level has three tokens and if all three are collected then the appropriate outfit is unlocked. Red and green health tokens also drop to replenish each character's 5-hit health bar, and red GS tokens grant extra lives. Special missions take place in a 3D simulator created out of square blocks of varying types, and there are six of these missions. Access to each of these missions is gained by finding a secret mission cube in a certain level. Not all levels have these, and they are often dangerous to reach, such as being found over a reservoir of toxic fuel. The game is also noted for having improved henchmen having greater range than either Gru or Red and much shorter times between attacks, giving players a greater challenge than enemies in the previous games. They are also of several types of henchmen besides the differentiation between Koba. Heavy henchmen are armored and must be left vulnerable by either an uppercut or a flying kick, jet pack henchmen can charge and are invulnerable while doing so, ranged henchmen hurl explosives, and stealth henchmen render themselves invisible until revealed by Gru's EMS. Koba uses his monkey henchmen. There are also three multiplayer modes for those looking to play with a friend. Outfits The 18 characters both unlock outfits, much like Gru was able to in the game Geoshea Fighters ''from 2005. They are changed at specific points in the levels, denoted by an orange light with a non-rotating Banana token hanging above. These outfits are strictly cosmetic and do not convey any bonus to the characters. They are consistent through cutscenes, but are reset when the game exits to the main menu. They can only be changed in the levels themselves. Gru starts with his mission outfit, but can unlock his McDonald's work outfit (''Mini Minions), his snow gear (Life at Bloo's), an armored mission outfit (Assignment: Assignment), his battle suit (Trip to Tokyo)﻿, the Centurion Project (Wall of Fame), Sheela (The Robbery), and Shego's outfit (Don't Bite Me!). Red begins with her standard outfit and can unlock the Supreme One outfit (Pilot), her black leather jacket plus helmet and green leather jacket (Girlz n the Hood), a recolored version of Gru's battle suit, her fur jacket (Caught on the Stage), and, when all Freeze Ray tokens are collected, Gru's mission outfit. The minions, does not benefit from this. Plot Set after the events of the episode "The Best Night Ever", Margo decides to go to Geoville, which turns out to be a murder plot by Koba as a part of their plan to get rid of Gru and the gang. When Dave and Stuart find out about this, they must team up along with backup provided by Toon Link to rescue Margo. Levels Main levels: # What's the Switch # Idol Minds # Great Brain Robbery # Time's Up # Evil Air # Polar Distress # Evil Lair # Doomsday Device # Monkey Sea... # Monkey Doo... # Loboto Monkey Special mission levels: # Special Mission 1 # Special Mission 2 # Special Mission 3 # Special Mission 4 # Special Mission 5 # Special Mission 6 Multiplayer modes # Simian Swarm # Monkey Mayhem # Double Doomsday Characters * Felonious Gru * Dave * Stuart * Red Puckett * Bloo * Toon Link * Homer Simpson * Crash Bandicoot * SpongeBob SquarePants * Ico * Dr. Nefario * Lucy Wilde * Coraline Jones * Norman Babcock Gadgets * Freeze Ray - The device that Gru constantly uses to freeze people. * Rocket Skates - Technologically enhanced footwear that enable characters to zip through areas in a matter of seconds. * Grappling Hooks - A red hairdryer that contains an endless supply of grappling hooks to carry its user over walls from a distance. It was their most used gadget throughout the show since Episode 6 "Trip to Tokyo". * Laser Lipstick - As its name suggests, it is technologically enhanced lipstick that can fire a laser that can easily melt metal. Lucy Wilde used it to break a vent to the ladies' bathroom. * Battle Suit - A high-tech advanced blue-and-white jumpsuit that characters dons. When it was designed by Dr. Nefario remains a mystery. According to Nefario it is still experimental. When wearing it, the character's natural abilities are further increased to superhuman levels, and is equipped with a variety of gadgets, such as a grappling hook. It even gives them several superpowers; such as erecting a dome-shaped shield, and a cybernetic hand that absorbs and deflects energy-based attacks. Its most useful ability is self-healing itself if ripped apart. In the fourth season, it is new-and-improved and possesses invisibility. * Electromagnetic Scrambler - Designed to cause a strong electromagnetic pules that shuts down all electronic devices all a huge distance. It had the ability to "shut down Koba's whole system." * Knockout Gas - Lip gloss that contains gas to render those who breathe it unconscious for several minutes. * Gum: Used to activate switches and to hold all but heavy and stealth henchmen in place, leaving them vulnerable to being defeated in one hit. * Grapple Beam: This is the girls' version of grappling hooks and is functionally identical, although it has a different animation. * Magne-Go: Used to bring objects and enemies towards you. This can also be used to pull ranged henchmen towards the character or pulling henchmen into gaps to get rid of them without having to fight them, though you will be unable to collect any tokens from them. * EMPunch: Used to deactivate green electrical boxes and also has combat applications as it stuns enemies when used. Development Coming soon! Trivia * A demo version of the game was featured on the demo disc in issue 111 of the Official PlayStation Magazine in August 2007. The demo includes the option to play as Gru in the Monkey Sea... level, play as Red in the Evil Air level, and watch a preview. Although not appeared to be reviewed, the inclusion of the demo appears to show that the editors had high hopes for the game, as demo discs in the magazines have demos for games editors want for readers to keep an eye on. * All of the show's main stars voice their respective characters, such as Steve Carell as Gru, Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as the minions, Anne Hathaway as Red, Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Gabriel Garcia as Toon Link, and more.